Rewrite ${\dfrac{6^{5}}{6^{10}}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
${ \dfrac{6^{5}}{6^{10}} = 6^{5-10}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{6^{5}}{6^{10}}} = 6^{-5}} $